


La muerte no detiene a un héroe

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una  canción, la más triste que jamás haya escuchado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La muerte no detiene a un héroe

Es una canción, la más triste que jamás haya escuchado. En cuanto la escucha es obvia la respuesta y debería correr hacia la computadora más cercana para romper el código, pero no puede parar. Mira la pared en blanco, escucha el disco vacío.

Escucha las voces que le cantan sobre una chica con más valor que suerte, sobre una heroína digna de leyendas. Y ese es el problema, ¿verdad? Los héroes en los mitos no tienen finales felices, ¿por qué iba a tenerlo ella?

Ni siquiera es capaz de gritar ante el sonido de la muerte. Quiere escuchar la canción un poco más, empaparse en la historia de la heroína que es más grande que la muerte.

Solo necesitan su nombre para encontrar la respuesta, la llave a su futuro, lo que podría salvarlos. Y es triste y hermoso y terrible. Que ya no esté entre los vivos no significa que no siga salvándolos de la muerte.

Lydia escribe cada letra con amor, con dolor. Antes era un chiste, ¿no es verdad? Su usuario es Allison. Su contraseña también es Allison.

La clave es Allison.


End file.
